The Man She Fell in Love With
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: Takes place during 2x07 "The Prince of Blood." Oneshot from Francis' POV during his fight with Mary over signing the edict.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Reign. _The quoted statements in this fic were taken from episode 2x07 "The Prince of Blood" of _Reign_, and so I don't own those either.

**A/N: **So here I am with another _Reign _oneshot! _Reign_ is providing me all kinds of inspiration at the moment. Last week, I wrote about Francis and Mary's feelings about their fight when Francis lied and said he thought she wouldn't have a baby (it's called _Nightmare _if you want to check it out). This oneshot takes place post 2x07 and describes what was going on in Francis' mind during his fight with Mary over signing the edict. Oh man, the Frary-ness is so heartbreaking lately! Anyways, hope you enjoy this oneshot!

* * *

><p><strong>FRANCIS' POV<strong>

I did it.

Despite my vehement belief that the edict was wrong and absurd, I signed it into law. I had been so prepared to deny Narcisse's request and to suffer the consequences of France knowing I killed my father.

But then Narcisse revealed he had even more information that he could hold over me, leaving me unable to take my own actions as king. I am now forced to bend to his will.

He knows that my mother and Mary had originally plotted to kill my father at Mass. With this knowledge, he now can essentially ensure the death of myself, my mother, my son, my brothers, and Mary…

My precious Mary, what will she think when she hears of me signing the edict?

As I walk down the hallway to head back to mine and Mary's chambers, I decide to stop in the throne room to give myself some time to think of the best way to explain to Mary why I signed it. I try to think of a way to explain it to her that will not upset her, but that proves to be impossible.

All that comes to mind is how weak of a king I am. I have allowed Narcisse's power to overshadow mine. Not only have his threats turned me into a dreadful king, but they have also contributed to me becoming a deplorable man and a lousy husband.

I am not worthy to be Mary's husband, nor do I deserve to rule alongside her.

I wish I could tell her of Narcisse's threats...but I can't. For her own protection, I can not tell her.

For her safety, I need her to leave the castle. Narcisse knows too much, and it's only a matter of time before he reveals what he knows. If I tell her that Narcisse is aware that she was part of a plan to kill Henry, she will refuse to leave and nsist on being noble and stay in France to be at my side.

She might be fine with dying alongside me, but I am not. I refuse to do anything that could cause her death. I will do _anything _to prevent bringing about her death.

And that includes being an awful husband.

I suddenly hear footsteps approaching the room, and I immediately know Mary is coming up behind me.

And unfortunately, I am still at a loss for what I should say to her.

"What have you done?!" she asks angrily.

I immediately answer truthfully. "I did what I had to."

I turn around to face her and see the rage in her eyes. "Why? After telling me you wouldn't sign! After telling me you knew the edict was wrong!"

I find myself struggling to come up with an adequate response. I have no choice but to go with the easiest and weakest answer and hope against hope that she will accept it. But I know she will not. "I...realized I could not rule without the support of my Catholic nobles."

She begins shouting in response to my pathetic explanation. "Oh, spare me your lies and excuses! You are not the man I fell in love with! And you are not the king I want to rule beside - you are a coward!"

I am indeed a coward for obeying Narcisse's every demand. But hearing those words coming from her lips absolutely crushes me. I so desperately want her to know that all of my actions are for her safety.

"Mary, everything that I have done - " I try to tell her, but she is quick to cut me off.

"Enough, enough! I gave you a chance. I waited for the man I fell in love with to return. But that man is dead, and I am finished waiting for him." She turns around in disgust and begins walking away from me as I feel my heart fall to my feet.

I quickly remind myself that this pain I feel from her words is worth it because everything I do is meant to protect _her. _I need her to leave this castle for her to be completely safe, so in response to her crushing words, I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"If that is what you truly believe, then perhaps you should return to Scotland." As soon as those words leave my mouth, I am sickened with myself. I detest myself for saying them, but it is necessary to plant the thought in her mind so she can be free from danger. My words make her pause, most likely out of shock. I decide to take it one step further to make it clear what I'm telling her to do.

"Leave me. Leave France." I almost can't get the words out, but I manage to do so. My own words sting me, and I can only imagine how they have affected her.

Fortunately for me, she never turns to face me, and I don't have to witness the anguish I've surely caused her. And if she looked at me, she might have noticed the tear in my eye, which could have signaled to her that I didn't mean what I was saying. It could've ruined everything.

I watch her as she wordlessly walks away from me, and my heart shatters.

Once she is out of sight, I find I need some time to ponder over what I had just done. I turn around and walk up the steps of the dais to sit on my throne.

I had to tell her she should go back to Scotland. I _had _to. Because I'm the one who suggested it, she'll most likely believe I want her to leave me and that I want to be rid of her. And no matter how much it tears me apart to know that's what she's likely thinking, I need her to believe it so she'll be more convinced that she should leave.

I must drive her away. Even if she ends up hating me...even if it means I must rule alone and live without her, it will all be worth it when she is away from France and free from harm.

If I'm lucky, Bash and I can hopefully find a way to be rid of Narcisse. Once that happens, then Mary and I can truly be reunited. If I manage to survive this, I will spend the rest of my life atoning for all the pain I caused her.

If we can't get rid of Narcisse, then my secret will surely be revealed, and my head will be placed upon a spike. But Mary's would not be found beside me, and that's all that matters.

I can't help but hope that maybe one day she'll know...

All of the secrets, all of the lies, all of my actions...

It was all for her.

Maybe then she'll know that the man she fell in love was never dead.

He was always there...

The man who would do anything to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! :) You can even rant to me about the current state of Frary on the show, haha.


End file.
